Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: "Prussia sat there quietly, quite happily keeping to himself and minding his own business." Austria didn't even know where to begin pointing out all the things so utterly wrong with that previous statement. :PrussiaAustria: :1 of 4, Silence series:


__

A/N: I need to develop some work ethic NOW. Or buy some. Or steal some. Either way, I very badly need work ethic and motivation. Do you know where I can get some?  
In other news, I'm gonna keep writing random crap. I have better fanfictions to spew out, sitting half-finished and collecting dust, but I'd like to put more thought into those, so those will have to wait. Enjoy.  
-NarutoKyuu

_(__**Warnings~ **__uh…shonen-ai/slash (boyxboy), failed attempts at humor, and, as always, probably a little OOCness. Still getting a hang of the characters…cliché-like ending.  
__**Parings~**__ PrussiaxAustria. Fo' sho. (My OTP. And that's not just because Austria reminds me of one of my besties who's the Kyouya to my Tamaki. Shutting up now.))  
__((Are disclaimers really necessary on a site like this?))_

* * *

**Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

It wasn't as if Austria actually minded whether his house was peacefully quiet or not. In fact, he felt like he _lived_ solely for the peace and quiet some times. It's just that, under the current circumstances, he expected it to be far from peaceful and certainly nowhere near quiet (and this was coming from years of experience, of course), and he was a little more than unnerved by just _how_ _peaceful _and _quiet_ it really was – because of the circumstances, of course, because he really loved his peace and quiet under any other circumstance.

Because 'Prussia' and 'peaceful and quiet' should never be in the same thought together unless the words 'lacks the capacity to be' were in the middle.

Austria had thought something was off that day, when he had woken up to see beady, black eyes staring back at him, but he thought nothing of the little yellow bird (because it seemed to come and go regardless of whether its owner was there or not) until later on that day, when he had finally noticed the bird's usually loud and obnoxious owner monopolizing his couch within the spacious piano room.

Austria then paused on his way to the piano bench to wonder exactly how he hadn't noticed the other nation's presence before realizing that he had yet to say a word. This was very odd, and actually worried him a bit – not that anyone would ever get him to admit to it.

He then snapped out of it (this was _Prussia_ he was (not) worried about) and bluntly asked, "Is there a reason you're taking up the space on my couch?" before seating himself at his beloved piano.

Prussia shrugged but remained silent.

Austria's fingers hesitated over the ivory keys after he received no verbal response and, after a few more moments of silence, he reluctantly looked over to the strangely silent nation, fingers coming to rest gently on the keys. "Don't you have someone else you need to bother?"

"I did. West kicked me out," Prussia replied with short, clipped sentences before falling quiet again.

Austria had to fight the concern that was wriggling its way back into his mind. Even though Prussia had finally spoken, it really wasn't like him to answer in such a manner. Normally, each word Austria spoke produced ten in response, and then some if Prussia was feeling extra obnoxious that day, and it usually resulted in Austria being short with his replies – not the other way around.

Austria valiantly pushed this to the back of his mind.

If Prussia had suddenly developed some disease that caused him to finally shut up and develop some decency, then so be it.

It didn't worry him. Not one bit.

And so, keeping the not-worry from his mind, Austria turned back to his baby and began to softly play. It was ridiculous, how it seemed to him that he was actually trying to preserve the unnatural quiet, but he rolled with it. Sometimes he himself didn't know how he was actually feeling and relied on whatever music flowed out of him to tell him.

After the longest moment of silence (not counting the notes flowing out of the grand piano), it finally came.

"Roderich."

Austria's fingers clumsily produced something that was just short of a cacophony but was certainly unpleasant on the ears compared to the melody that had previously been filling the room. The nations rarely referred to each other by their 'boring people names' (as Prussia had called them once), and it was usually considered somewhere between rather silly and actually rather impersonal and rude on some levels most of the time (this, of course, depended both on the nation speaking and being spoken to, but that was the general thought regarding their 'boring people names'), but there was something strange this time. Sure, Austria was used to Prussia calling him all sorts of derivatives of his public name, but it was generally when Prussia was in the mood to wreak havoc and simply piss Austria off, which was the norm, really, but today his (full, no funny business here) name seemed to flow out of Prussia's mouth with a different sort of intention. Leave it to Prussia to turn a peaceful situation into a strange, awkward moment through the most unconventional means possible – such as using Austria's public name without any tones of idiocy or insolence whatsoever. Not that Austria could place what tone the other nation was actually using. He just knew it was far from what he was used to, and it made him feel a little uncomfortable, quite frankly.

Austria was almost afraid to turn his head and reply. "Yes, Prussia?"

"Beer. Do you have some?"

Debating whether Prussia actually forming questions was an improvement or not, he curtly replied, "You know where it is," and, believing that was all Prussia had to say, he turned his attention back to his piano.

And it certainly seemed that way for a good while. After Prussia had raided his refrigerator for two or three cans (Austria didn't bother to really check, not that he had a reason to – Prussia could down an entire six pack within the hour and hardly feel even a little tipsy), he seemed content to sprawl across the couch like he owned the place (at least _that_ was normal, Austria remarked somewhere in the back of his mind), take his time with his pilfered drink, and simply enjoy the relaxed air caused by the mixture of the warm, summer light, soft, tasteful music, and alcohol. Can't forget the alcohol.

A long while after, Prussia finally spoke again.

"Roderich."

Austria still hadn't expected it, but his fingers hadn't embarrassingly stumbled across the keys as before, which was an improvement in his mind. "Gilbert?" He figured he'd play along; maybe he'd even be able to make some sense of this.

"Dinner."

"…What?" So much for that.

"Let's go out to dinner."

"Why?"

Prussia pointedly looked outside, where the sunlight was diminishing rapidly.

"Besides the obvious," Austria tried again.

"I'll pay."

_That_ was new. Austria had expected Prussia to say something along the lines of 'You never go out to eat. You need to spend your money at least a little. Spend it on me!' But, then again, that would have broken the trend of the short replies, so after a little thought, Austria couldn't find Prussia's reply all that odd. Except the fact that Prussia refused to ever pay for anything when Austria was involved, forget _offering_ to pay himself.

But the offer was _so_ tempting.

He gave in, just a little. "Where?"

Prussia shrugged. "Nowhere special."

He wasn't expecting anything special, so he figured it couldn't hurt. He just had to get one thing straight.

"Did you hit your head particularly hard today when Germany kicked you out?"

Prussia didn't hide his confused expression. "No."

Austria didn't know why, but part of him still expected a smart-mouthed response. "You've been acting strangely."

"Really?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, before Prussia simply repeated, "Really?"

Austria couldn't help but frown. "Yes, really. This is weird, even for you. It's unnerving." No, he was still, most certainly _not_ worried (because Germany never actually tried to _hurt_ Prussia, even though he could be very annoying), just a little uncomfortable.

When there was no response, Austria sighed before he got up, gently and lovingly covered his piano, and moved to stand before Prussia. Austria struggled to change his concern into irritation before he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here? You've never come here to _just_ sit around on my couch, mooch off of me, and actually listen to me play. No one would want to impersonate you, either, so that can only mean that something's wrong."

Prussia seemed to gently run a finger over Gilbird's feathers thoughtfully before coming to a decision and pushing himself off the lavish couch, leaving the bird to sit on the elegant coffee table.

"What's happened?" Austria asked, giving up on hiding the (not) worry as he searched the other's red-violet eyes for the answer.

Prussia simply invaded Austria's personal space (not like he ever regarded it before), softly but firmly placed his hands on either side of Austria's face, leaned in, and kissed him.

Huh.

Prussia kissed him.

Well, on the list of unexpected things that had happened that day, that probably made the top three, immediately above: 'And Austria kissed him back' and right under: 'The dinner was enjoyable.'

And, at the end of the night, Prussia had given him one last kiss before keeping up with The Day of Unknown Silence that he had only barely broken during dinner and leaving him on his doorstep with a small smile on both their faces.

When Austria found himself staring up at his dark ceiling a short while later, on the very brink of sleep but unable to go over the edge, he finally realized something.

Prussia had told him he loved him.

Austria mulled this over.

If he had been asked prior to that day how he thought Prussia would declare his love for anyone, Austria would have, without a doubt in his mind, immediately replied that Prussia would be loud, flashy, loud, crude, loud, unintentionally somewhat cliché, and perhaps a little idiotic. Oh, and did he mention loud?

But, lying on his bed with nothing better to do than stare at the darkness of his room while trying to sleep, Austria realized he couldn't have been more wrong.

Prussia had told him he loved him with nothing more than an aptly timed kiss.

Hm. Imagine that.

With that figured out, Austria promptly turned to his side and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

xxx

When Austria let himself into Germany's house the next day (he had kept the key for a rainy day) there seemed to be nothing but utter chaos surrounding him.

It was nice to see that things were back to normal, even though he did miss the long stretch of peace he had the day before.

Germany had given him a distracted nod before rushing across the hall and carefully wrestling something out of Prussia's grasp (soon revealed as a small dog). Austria could only assume that Prussia was making up for all the chaos-inducing time he had lost the day before trying to make a point, especially after he noticed that although it was a few hours after Germany usually (routinely) woke up, he was still underdressed and his hair wasn't even remotely combed.

As Germany walked away after safely retrieving the dog, muttering under his breath about something that suspiciously sounded like 'animal' and 'abuse,' Austria called out to Prussia, before he could screw with something else.

"Gilbert."

Prussia grinned widely when he finally noticed Austria's presence. The reference to the day before didn't seem lost on him, either. "Heya, Roddy. So did you finally realize that my awesomeness is too much for you to resist and that instead of forcing me to let you bask in my presence you decided to make my job easier and come to me instead?"

Austria rolled his eyes before tentatively reaching out and pulling Prussia in for a kiss. _I might love you, too_.

Catching Prussia's grin after they separated, Austria lightly pushed him away. _MAYBE_. "So why are you torturing your poor brother so much this early in the morning?"

Prussia's grin never faded, but it took on a slightly more devious shade. "Someone has to. So are you going to stand there awkwardly all day or are you going to actually come in?"

"Well, someone has to keep you on a leash."

Prussia mumbled, "Not awesome," as he gently shoved Austria down the hallway. When he was fully satisfied that Austria had started moving on his own, Prussia quickly moved to walk beside the other nation and gently ran his fingers through Austria's dark brown hair, down his neck, and down his back to lightly settle on his waist.

_I love you._

Austria gently squeezed Prussia's hand before pushing it away. _I said maybe, damn it._

Austria never expected Prussia to do anything quietly. He had even come to strongly believe that words like 'subtle' and 'refined' refused to be part of Prussia's dictionary. It didn't hurt to be wrong once in a while, if it was about something as small as this. After all, some things were best left unsaid.


End file.
